1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an X-ray detection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a solid-state image pickup device has been used for detecting X-ray radiation.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-080736 describes a soft X-ray solid-state image pickup device using a charge-coupled device (CCD). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-080736 also describes an example in which a transfer electrode of the CCD is formed from a member that blocks a soft X-ray.